<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Year of Change by janto321 (FaceofMer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575851">A Year of Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321'>janto321 (FaceofMer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parent Greg Lestrade, Parent-Child Relationship, Step-parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft never expected to have children, but he welcomed Greg's with open arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Year of Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mycroft had never expected to have children. First, because he was gay, and second because he'd always placed his ambitions before anything else. Ambitions and family had always been the pillars of his life, until he'd reached middle age, found most of his ambitions had been reached and that Sherlock didn't need him nearly as much as he once had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg had worked his way through the cracks in Mycroft's life, first as a friend, then as something more. It hadn't been surprising to Mycroft when Greg's marriage finally imploded in a messy and spectacular fashion, but he did try to be there for him. They'd shared their first kiss only a few days after the ink was dried on the divorce. While of course Mycroft sometimes worried he was a rebound, Greg assured him that he very much was not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which led back to the issue of children. While Mycroft had never expected to have children, Greg had two sons. The elder, Simon was ten, and the younger one Frank was four. Greg had admitted to Mycroft that Frank was an attempt to fix a marriage that was already beyond repair, but he'd never held it against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their mother seemed mostly uninterested in raising them and more interested in herself, so Greg had taken custody. Mycroft had met them a few times before the divorce, but it was something entirely different when Greg brought him around as his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon was wary, and mostly interested in protecting his father from further hurt. Frank was eager to have someone else in his life. The divorce was in January. All through the spring and into the summer Greg and Mycroft moved at a nearly glacial pace, trying to make sure the boys were comfortable and cared for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, by midsummer the boys had grown used to being left with Mycroft if their father worked late. Mycroft arranged his schedule so that he could do more work from home, in case he was needed at odd hours. Frank was in daycare, but he'd be starting school in the fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In late summer the four of them sat at the kitchen table eating dinner, when Mycroft suggested that Greg and the boys simply move in. They were at his place more often than not, anyway, and it would cut down on the travel time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank was excited by the prospect, but Simon was wary. After dinner, Simon and Mycroft went to do the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it's too soon, you don't have to move in," said Mycroft, filling the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon shrugged. "You're right in that we're here a lot anyway. We've already got rooms, would just be officially changing our address."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I care for your father very much," said Mycroft. "And you and Frank, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," said Simon. "And you don't fight with dad the way Mum did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sometimes two people grow apart," said Mycroft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon shrugged. "I know you try not to talk bad about Mum in front of us, but she wasn't very nice to Dad, especially the last few years. She sent Frank to his room a lot, too. I think you gave Dad the last excuse he needed to leave her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft was quiet a moment. "I have cared for him a long time. But I never wanted to interfere with his marriage."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mum knew he was interested in you. I think she was jealous. But that wasn't your fault or Dad's and she'd started cheating on him way before then. I saw her come in sometimes when Dad was working late."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," said Mycroft sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon shrugged again. "Wasn't anything I could do, I'm just a kid. Just tried to keep Frank from seeing the worst of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that makes you a very good big brother." Mycroft looked over at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon smiled up at him. "You're a good big brother too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft smiled back. Simon reached over and gave him a quick hug, then picked up the towel. "I'm okay with moving in. And if you and Dad want to be more than boyfriends.... I think that would be okay, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We haven't really talked about it," said Mycroft. "But thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The family moved in over the next few weeks. There was some noise from Greg's ex about was it a good environment for them, but he quickly shut it down. She demanded her weekend with the kids and Greg dropped them off, telling Simon to call if they needed anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house was quiet without the boys. Greg and Mycroft unpacked the last few things, then settled in for some alone time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunday evening Greg went to pick them up. He noticed Frank was unusually quiet but refrained from saying anything until they were driving home. "Everything okay?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mummy isn't as nice as Mycroft," said Frank. "I told her and she didn't like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg mentally counted to five. "What did she do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She yelled at him and said some things," said Simon. "I took him out into the garden."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have called," said Greg, glancing at them in the rearview mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't want to go," said Frank quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg looked at them, then pulled over. He turned around to face them. "I know she's your Mum, but if she hurts you, you tell me, okay? Nobody has the right to hurt you, not even your Mum, not even me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank nodded. Simon squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Dad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've got nothing to apologize for," said Greg. Turning back to the road and carefully pulling back into traffic. "You didn't do anything wrong and it sounds like you took care of Frank the best you could."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the trip went silently. Greg pulled into Mycroft's driveway and got out. He caught the boys as they headed for the house and gave them both a squeeze. "I love you very much," he told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank teared up and hugged him tightly back. Simon looked at the pair of them, then picked up Frank's bag as well as his own and headed into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft was waiting and took the bags from him. "There's tea and biscuits in the kitchen," he said. "Didn't go well?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon shook his head and headed into the kitchen. Mycroft watched him go, then took the bags upstairs to their rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg came upstairs while Mycroft was still sorting out the dirty laundry. "She can still have them one weekend a month. That's the custody order."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which she's hardly exercised until now." Mycroft drew him closer and gave him a kiss. "See how it goes. If you feel like it's bad for the boys, we can see about getting the custody adjusted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg kissed him back. "I love you," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too. And I love this family. It will be okay. They're good boys. Like their father."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg smiled at him, then headed back downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I have to go to school?" said Frank, looking up at the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the rules," said Greg. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Simon said the same thing when he started."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did he?" asked Frank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep. And me and Mycroft will be here to pick you up at the end of the day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," said Frank, turning and hugging his father before squaring his shoulders and heading into the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft was waiting with a cup of Greg’s favorite coffee when he got back to the house. "He'll be fine," he assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I know. They just grow up so fast." Greg wiped his eyes and accepted the coffee. "And it's been a rough year or so for them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And for you," said Mycroft, leaning in to kiss him. "Would you be terribly upset with me if I told you I'd planned a small holiday for the four of us when they have their first break?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg smiled at him. "I didn't think you did holidays."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I have a reason to take one, now." Mycroft sipped his own coffee. "I'll get you the details and you can let me know if I need to change anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I highly doubt it," said Greg, "but I'll take a look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft went to his home office and came back with a folder. "Fairly simple, but I thought it best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure it's nearly perfect." Greg kissed him and settled in to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Holmes," said Mycroft, answering the phone without looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mister Holmes there's been an incident and we can't reach Simon's father, you're listed as second on the contacts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's probably somewhere with poor reception. I'll be there shortly." Mycroft got up and grabbed his coat, letting Anthea know he was leaving and would be gone the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got in the car he wondered when the contacts had been changed. As far as he'd known, their mother was listed second. Then again, she wasn't always the easiest person to get ahold of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His driver reached the school in record time. Mycroft schooled his features in the sort of imperious look that would make any tin-hat dictator crumble and strolled into the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon was sitting on a bench with his arms crossed, glaring at another boy who was wearing a rather fresh black eye. "Ah, Mister Holmes," said the headmaster, smile wilting in the face of Mycroft's cold look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's going on?" asked Mycroft, allowing the headmaster to show him into the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There was a fight. As you can see, Henry got the worst of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If Simon hit him, there had to have been a very good reason," said Mycroft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you know how boys are. Just a squabble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A squabble?" repeated Mycroft. "I do hope you're teaching your students to solve their issues without argument."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Simon clearly threw the first punch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did he? Or did he merely throw the concluding one?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The headmaster opened his mouth when another man strolled into the office. "Who's given my son a black eye?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft stood and faced him. "I will be taking Simon home, now," he said coldly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now wait a minute. Your boy's violent. He needs to be taken care of."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft gave the other man a cold smile that made him take an actual step back. "There will be no punishment at this time. It's only a first incident. I'll speak with him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The headmaster cleared his throat. "Very well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft looked at him, then the other parent one more time before turning and stepping out of the office. "Come along, Simon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon gave the other boy one more look, then hurried after Mycroft's footsteps. Mycroft waited until they were in the car before speaking again. "What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's been saying stuff," said Simon, looking out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft watched him. "I had any number of bullies myself when I was younger. I know that words can wound. I do hope that next time you'll come to your father or me when you have an issue, but I also know that you probably won't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon shrugged. "Thank you for getting me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft nodded. "Well, apparently your father put me down as a contact."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He probably figured Mum wouldn't show up, and if she did, she'd just blame me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you need anything, or even just to talk, I am here. I know I'm not your parent, but I do care for you and for Frank."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon looked back at him. "You care more than Mum does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your mum is her own person and figuring out her own life," said Mycroft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need to be nice about her," said Simon, looking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft let his hand drop, uncertain what else to say. He certainly knew how cruel boys could be, and he was equally certain that whatever the other boy had been saying, he'd deserved the punch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg got home late that night, dragging from what had clearly been a long day. Mycroft let him get some food in him and take a hot shower before coming in to where he was drying off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The school called about Simon," said Mycroft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, they left a message. He's already asleep, isn't he?" Greg watched Mycroft in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. He gave the other boy a black eye. I'm not sure what was said, as I didn't press him for details." Mycroft walked to Greg and kissed his cheek. "He's a good boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," said Greg. "I'll talk to him in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know you'd put me down as a contact," said Mycroft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg shrugged. "I know you always answer your phone, and the boys trust you. Sorry I forgot to tell you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine. Now I know for next time. You've had a very long day. Come to bed and save your other worries for tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like the way you think," said Greg, smiling at him in the mirror before turning his head for a proper kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft watched the boys run through the small cottage he'd rented, leaving their bags to go out to the small beach. Greg smiled and shook his head, following them at a much slower pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small sigh, Mycroft collected the bags and carried them up to the room the boys would share for the next few days, then took his and Greg's bags to their room. Once that was done he slathered on a generous helping of sunblock, picked up a book and made his way to the back porch. The boys and Greg were playing in the surf, clearly happy and comfortable in a way that made Mycroft's heart ache. He could hardly imagine his life anymore without the sound of his family in it. Because that's what they were, his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his book, but kept looking over it at the other three. Finally, he put the book down and went down to join them, swinging Frank up in his arms and joining in the laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming to himself, Mycroft made one last adjustment to the evergreen over the fireplace. Greg had gone to pick up the boys from their Mum and then take them Christmas shopping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd put up the tree a few days ago, the four of them, while Mycroft's records played in the background. Mycroft had just taken the time with them gone to put up a last few decorations himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The front door opened and Mycroft smiled, going into the kitchen while Frank chattered about something amid the usual hustle and bustle of coats and packages. Mycroft arranged four steaming cups of cocoa on a tray and carried them into the den, putting it down on the coffee table. He picked up one and settled into his seat, turning on a holiday movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon was the first one to make his way in. His eyes widened at the new decorations, but he picked up a mug and sat on the far end of the sofa without speaking. Greg was the next to arrive. He barely looked at the new decorations, eyes only for Mycroft as he crossed the room, gave him a gentle kiss and picked up his own mug before sitting next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank came in a few minutes later. "It's beautiful," he said, looking up at the decoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," said Mycroft. "Come and sit. There's cocoa for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," said Frank politely as he sat between his father and Simon. Greg handed him his mug. Mycroft put an arm around Greg's shoulders, more content then he'd ever imagined he might be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>New Year's Eve found Greg and Mycroft in the den. Frank had fallen asleep some time ago in a chair. Simon was still up, watching, the countdown on the telly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft felt nervous, even as he felt right. It was almost midnight and Greg was getting up to wake Frank for the last few minutes. Simon glanced over and gave him an encouraging nod and a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking one last breath. Mycroft reached into his pocket. Frank was sitting up and rubbing his eyes, swearing that he hadn't been asleep at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Greg," said Mycroft quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg turned to look at him. "Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mycroft went to one knee. "Will you marry me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg's hand went to his mouth even as a grin spread across his features. "Of course I will. It's alright with you two isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank nodded with a yawn. Simon smiled. "We already talked about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know I wouldn't have asked if they weren't okay with it," said Mycroft, getting to his feet and drawing Greg into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the telly the last countdown had begun. Mycroft barely heard it, reaching over to give Simon and then Frank a hug. A lot had changed over the last year, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>